degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Epstein
Jake Epstein is a Canadian actor and musician known best for portraying Craig Manning, a bipolar musician, on Degrassi: The Next Generation. He joined the cast in 2002, and continued to star as a regular through Season 5. Absent from the show for the last half of season five, he returned in season six in a guest appearance for two episodes and made guest appearances through seasons 6-8. Prior to joining Degrassi, Epstein also had a role in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Quints in 2000. Epstein attended the "National Theatre School of Canada" in Montreal, graduating in 2008. His biggest passion is music; he has been a member of several bands, such as "Mind the Gap", and "Funkasaurus Rex", playing many musical instruments including guitar and drums. He had a small role in the 2007 movie "Charlie Bartlett". He currently stars in the musical Spring Awakening, which is on tour in the U.S. He played David on "My Babysitter's a Vampire" for just one episode. He also had a main role on The Zack Files. Trivia *His favorite book is Catcher in the Rye. *If Jake wasn't an actor, he would be a writer. *His favorite TV show is Family Guy. *He used to be a brown belt in karate. *Some of his favorite bands are Pink Floyd, System of a Down, The Beatles, Radiohead, and the Headstones. *His favorite movie is "Forrest Gump" *His favorite food is Japanese. *His celebrity crush is Angelina Jolie. *His favorite character on Degrassi besides Craig, is Spinner. *He is in a band with Degrassi co-star, Mike Lobel, and is called "The Grassi", named after the show. *He attended the same school as co-star, Stacey Farber, in grades 4-8. Gallery jake_epstein_1208666982.jpg jake_epstein_1208667228.jpg JakeE.jpg jake_epstein_1209226768.jpg jake_epstein_1209226769.jpg jake_epstein_1209226772.jpg jake_epstein_1211561432.jpg jake_epstein_1214777199.jpg jake_epstein_1214777214.jpg jake_epstein_1214777261.jpg jake_epstein_1214777282.jpg Jake_Epstein_Tatiana_Maslany.jpg Paula brancati and jake epstein cinderella.jpg Jake_Epstein_Paula_Brancati.jpg Tumblr l62xveEZKP1qas1zqo1 500.jpg Cam.jpg Cam1.jpg|Jake Epstein and Daniel Clark's brother, Robert, on The Zack Files along with Michael Seater from Life With Derek. jake red carpet.jpg tumblr_l98e6mOJz41qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l8o1qzlXV01qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l8jvymZgb31qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l8ijcmdxNU1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l8gd0fMjER1qdoiato1_400.png 1-brucasddd459.jpg 4-brucas594.jpg 1-brucas591.jpg tumblr_ldwpwmrNgO1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr le20yinhYV1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr le20kxxJgI1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr l9mfkiHZjf1qdoiato1 500.jpg Tumblr le7uuyVzMq1qct0ifo1 250.jpg tumblr_l6hn6zSXpp1qc8lhko1_400.jpg tumblr_l6hn2dn8lq1qc8lhko1_400.jpg tumblr_l6hn0lcjFv1qc8lhko1_500.jpg Tumblr lefk6j6oV21qc585qo1 500.jpg tumblr_lefk63c77i1qc585qo1_500.jpg 166663 108019735939242 100001936489544 63594 6770592 n.jpg tumblr_lg0ezyxen11qct0ifo1_500.png 167298 109867782421104 100001936489544 78465 1139024 n.jpg thumbnailCAM3UPUL.jpg thumbnailCAU6CF3V.jpg thumbnailCAIRIK2A.jpg thumbnailCASL4HRL.jpg thumbnailCA0N8NIZ.jpg thumbnailCAQUCE0U.jpg thumbnailCAQZDLHO.jpg thumbnailCARG5RW7.jpg thumbnailCA3Y05QZ.jpg thumbnailCAKKCICN.jpg thumbnailCA9ZCPIV.jpg thumbnailCAJNRAIR.jpg thumbnailCANS6D7I.jpg thumbnailCAG1QTQU.jpg thumbnailCARM4V46.jpg thumbnailCAACDHSE.jpg thumbnailCAGSC1MM.jpg thumbnailCAEW8ZKM.jpg thumbnailCAABBO86.jpg thumbnailCA68413P.jpg thumbnailCAHSG7H4.jpg thumbnailCASXHJ7V.jpg thumbnailCAA4X9H6.jpg thumbnailCA5MCEJR.jpg thumbnailCA4CHKUS.jpg thumbnailCAYG2IK1.jpg thumbnailCAN6WLJJ.jpg Tumblr lbdjx67Bg01qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8z12fM0AB1qdoiato1 400.png 316570376.jpg|jake epstein 2eun9lg.jpg tumblr_lsofrt4w531qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Tumblr lqbere9tBD1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lrr9n3NjOE1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr luaym6yqOj1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr luq7y3J32G1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr luq800j9JG1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-15-21h45m07s106.png|Being Erica vlcsnap-2011-11-15-21h44m14s91.png 4ek6lh9yd78qdy8l.jpg 4ek8vqcndxlpdnlv.jpg 7efr7pebhxgzzgb.jpg 7efwihoi38f0wfh0.jpg 7efx8v15f4hcxfvc.jpg 46329iuiu.jpg 400_300_JakeEp_.jpg 76975_136296570_craig_4_H131847_L.jpg 46329iuiu.jpg Jake+Epstein+jake_epstein_02.jpg Mike Lobel Jake Epstein Adamo Ruggiero.jpg nk0oo6yvaujxavjo.jpg Tumblr l5iwluw0041qcplpwo1 500.jpg 862ec24d4fc59c601e47ea8b3549.jpeg File:Deg01.jpg File:Foodfightjake.jpg File:Foodfightjake2.jpg File:Gemini1.jpg File:Jake signing guitar.jpg File:Jake-concert.jpg File:Jake-degrassigroup.jpg File:Jake-kevinsmith.jpg File:Jake-lauren1.jpg File:Gemini2.jpg File:Jakemel.jpg File:Jake-miriam.jpg File:Normal 101gw.jpg File:Normal 125ho.jpg File:Normal af5.jpg File:Normal af10.jpg File:Normal af11.jpg File:Normal clown-27.jpg File:Normal dsgfabtv-011.jpg File:Normal dsgfabtv-014.jpg File:Normal dsgfabtv-016.jpg File:Normal dsgfabtv-024.jpg File:Normal dsgfabtv-029.jpg File:Normal Gemini3.jpg File:Normal idiotreh4.jpg File:Normal idiotrehnew17.jpg File:Normal idiotrehnew22.jpg File:Normal idiotrehnew23.jpg File:Normal idiottourrehnew4.jpg File:Normal idiottourrehnew11.jpg File:Normal Gemini3.jpg File:Normal idiotreh4.jpg File:Normal idiotrehnew17.jpg File:Normal idiotrehnew22.jpg File:Normal idiotrehnew23.jpg File:Normal idiottourrehnew4.jpg File:Normal idiottourrehnew15.jpg File:Normal jake epstein.jpg File:Normal JakeEpstein-popstarsmarch05.jpg File:Normal jaketigerbeat.jpg File:Normal kevinsmithpressconference.jpg File:Normal phlphotos0213275mq.jpg File:Normal idiottourrehnew11.jpg File:Normal phlphotos0213305zo.jpg File:Normal phlphotos0369580lu.jpg File:Normal quints-0075.jpg File:Normal quints-0103.jpg File:Pingpongjake.jpg File:Setduringgdtr1.jpg File:TI4U u1145914778.jpg File:Sfsf343.JPG File:Young1baby.jpg File:Jakeyadafdsa.jpg File:Young2fgd.jpg File:Young6454.JPG 574prs.jpg 6595762901_e1464e89b8_b.jpg|Jake as Will in American Idiot 6595763443_d6507f369f_z.jpg|Jake as Will in American Idiot 6595763507_9f2a3d7c50_z.jpg|Jake as Will in American Idiot JakeEpsteinUnscripted.jpg Jakewithgalsses!.jpg Canadianmalltour.gif ImagesCAHZJW34.jpg JEWGDU.jpg 206487_104597746292072_100002255418848_40834_5867393_n.jpg djkafkjehfw.jpg 8jkp88.jpg Epstein, Jake Category:Degrassi Cast